


Bithday's, Puke, and Sex

by sassy_pelican



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_pelican/pseuds/sassy_pelican
Summary: The reader is a waitress and gets the lucky chance to serve Sebastian Stan. Except, she has had a horrible week and can’t bring herself to care.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You
Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149986
Kudos: 35





	Bithday's, Puke, and Sex

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff, humor, language, Sebastian Stan (duh), I don’t know

"[Y/N]! I need you to take table 13!" Your boss calls from the back. You nod, even knowing he can't see you. However, you can't bring yourself to care much. The dickhead deserves it. Padding over, exhausted as ever, you are greeted with one of your favorite celebrities; Sebastian Stan. Although, through your fatigue haze, you can't eve react.

"What can I get you?" You ask, voice not even changing in pitch from the monotone voice you used moments ago.

A look of relief, but also disbelief crosses his face. After rattling off his order, a rather boring one, all devoid of carbs you notice, you reiterate it to the chef. She has the same reaction as you. "No carbs?"

"I guess not. Maybe he is on a special diet or something?"

"Who is he?"

"Sebastian Stan." You reply, her eyes go wide.

"Please tell me you didn't go batshit crazy!" She whisper-yells. Much to both of your dismay, your shit boss pops his head in and berates the two of you. Muttering something along the lines of "Get back to work!"

Meal ready, you bring it out. Setting it front of him, you can't help but voice your question. "So, no carbs huh?"

"Yeah. Hate the diet but need it for a role." Sebastian replies. You smile at him, as much as you can that is.

"Hope everything tastes well." You say, tucking your hands in the pockets of your apron, you begin to walk off.

"You knew the whole time, didn't you?"

"Yes. I just couldn't bring myself to care." You reply, the words out of your mouth before you realize how rude they sounded.

Sebastian simply raises an eyebrow at you. You sigh, looking around before sitting yourself across from him.

"I have a had a horrible week, but today has been a killer. I was puked on earlier. My boss just gave me a clean apron. Needless to say, I need a shower. I am running on two hours of sleep, so I need a nap. I can't feel my feet. I don't think I have peed in over five hours. I realized earlier that I forgot my own birthday, it was yesterday. I also discovered that it has been almost two years since I have had sex." You don't offer much more. Nothing you say wipes the open-mouthed expression Sebastian wears.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"[Y/N]! Get back to work!" Your boss yells, catching the attention of a few other patrons. Your shoulders droop.

"I guess that's my cue. Enjoy your meal." You don't interact with him much after that; only the usual check-ins, dropping off, and picking up the check. However, on the back of the receipt you notice a small note.

'Sorry for your terrible week. Hope it gets better.'

You smile, despite your sour mood. Glancing farther down, you see a scribbled number. He left his number. Your smile widens. Already vowing to yourself that you would text him tonight.


End file.
